The Unloved Storm
by mechafone
Summary: Spark Storm has lead a rough life, leading up to and continuing in the service of the Royal Guard known as the Defenders. How did a Pegasus who can't fly end up like this?
1. Chapter 1

Fireflies. Dozens of them, floating lazily about in the air, signaling each other, looking for the perfect mate. They drifted about quietly in the air, completely oblivious to the pink mare gently swaying back and forth to the unheard song in her head. She danced, pivoted, and leapt with a grace that was largely unseen by the ponies that were used to her usual blunt and sudden movements. Pinkie Pie danced among the fireflies. It was something she did while she was alone. For her, this was her escapism. So many ponies knew and expected her to be nothing more than a partying force of nature, a mare who cared for little more than parties. Her inner circle of friends knew better, but even they had no idea what she did when she was alone. She never told anyone, she didn't expect that they'd understand. But there was one that understood.

Finally, after about twenty minutes of dancing, Pinkie stopped and turned to look at the edge of the Everfree Forest, where this scene had played out. Her breath was only slightly faster than usual, her heartbeat quickly returning to it's normal beat. She glanced expectantly into the darkness, a slight frown on her face. Had he fallen asleep while she danced? "Sparky, you didn't...you aren't tired of watching, are you?" A young and smooth voice returned her query, a hint of amusement evident as he said, "No. Never." Spark Storm emerged from the darkness of the forest. His coat was dark, almost black in the cool, midnight air. He had bits of pollen stuck in his hair, evidence of unrest while he'd waited for her. His indigo fur was slightly damp with condensation. He wasn't tall for a male Pegasus, barely taller than Pinkie Pie herself. His long tail dragged along on the grass as he approached her, his golden eyes shimmering with kindness. "Pinkie Pie, you could dance all night and I could never tire of watching you." Pinkie Pie blushed prettily, and nudged his chest with a hoof. "Oh, Sparky! You keep talking like that and I'll -make- you watch me dance all night."

Their back and forth flirting continued between the two as Spark Storm escorted her home. Finally, at her door, Pinkie Pie turned to him and shyly glanced at her hooves, finding a pebble absolutely fascinating for a moment before glancing up at him again. "You know, Sparky...Sleeping in the forest is really brave, but you don't -" He cut her off gently, holding up a hoof to her mouth to shush her. "Pinkie...I know what you're going to say..." Pinkie's mouth turned into an infectious grin. "Well, DUH! I ask you every time you walk me home, silly! And the offer still stands..." Spark Storm smiled warmly and lightly pecked her cheek. "Yes, I know, Pinkie. And I'm still politely declining your offer, each and every time you ask me to come inside. Honestly, the whole song and dance..." He grinned cheekily as she returned the kiss on his cheek. "...Is totally worth it. Good night, Sparky."

After seeing Pinkie Pie inside, and waving back to her from her open window above the shop, Spark Storm turned around and headed back for the Everfree Forest. As he walked, he put his mask back on. His smile disappeared, his body tensed. His senses went on full alert, and his wings twitched. His long, lame wings shifted, sending tiny electric lights along his back to use as extra-sensory electricty flowed along his back. It helped to identify the dangers that crept through the darkness surrounding the peaceful village. Most ponies didn't know about the dangers that lurked just on the edge of the Everfree. Timberwolves, Diamond Dogs, Manticores and other monsters made up the usual beasties that were constantly pushing the limits of what was an acceptable distance to the town. Even dragons sometimes got a little too close to the edge, but that was the Defenders were for. Spark Storm just happened to be on that team, although he was the most removed member. Self-removed, of course. He didn't like being so close and personal with so many different ponies. He liked it up close and personal, one pony at a time.

Tonight was looking to be a peaceful night for once. Perhaps he'd be able to get a good night's sleep tonight. If he was lucky. Suddenly, fate decided that it wasn't a good night to get lucky. Spark Storm was halfway to the Everfree when he heard rustling to his left, some ten meters away from him. Two timberwolves had made a break for the village, completely missing the dark pony on their left. "Of course..." He muttered to himself. They came almost every night, in packs of two or three. It was like they were testing the borders, trying to see where the guard was weakest. Unfortunately for them, the guard here was no slouch.

Spark Storm took off at top speed, his long, flightless wings assisting in his speed. He overtook them easily, and stopped in front of them, wings displayed threateningly as he took an aggressive stance. His golden eyes stared at them as the wooden wolves came to a stop, their teeth beared with equal threatening intent. They growled quietly as he spoke to them, "Look here, pups. I'm in a good mood tonight, so I'd really appreciate if you'd just mosey on back to the woods. We can do this another time, hm?" He didn't really expect the beasts to comply, or even understand, but hey, he could hope.  
The wolves did not comply, and instead opted to snap at his face. A big mistake. He leaned back into a backflip, launching into the air. Once he was facing the wolves again, his wings pushed him forward to launch at them like a missile. They barely leapt out of the way as he landed between them, then moved in for the kill. The air suddenly lit up with blinding light as electricty leapt from his wings and thoroughly singed the wolves, both crying out in surprise and pain. The wolves, though burnt and shocked, still stood, both now looking at each other. Did they really want to go through with this? Apparently not, as they turned tail and fled back into the woods.

Spark Storm snorted as he watched them go. The heat from his attack was slowly disipating, the smell of burnt wood carried away by the gentle midnight air. He rustled his still sparking wings, and tucked them back into their usual place, draped akwardly down his back and towards his tail. Good old wings...Can't fly, but they can cook. This thought amused him as he walked cautiously into the Everfree to find his shelter and stand watch, ever waiting, to protect the ponies that didn't want him around. Well, a couple of them did, and usually it was enough. It certainly didn't start out that way, though.

_  
Well, that's it for my first chapter. I wasn't actually going to start writing this until I had more stuff prepared, I'm really just making this up as I go along. Plans? Too impulsive! I know I'll make some mistakes here and there, but that's what reviews are for! All reviews are welcome. If I'm making some serious mistakes, let me know. Also, a couple of shout-outs. To Firewolf27, I wouldn't even be writing right now if it weren't for you. Your decision to have Spark Storm in one of your stories has inspired me to make a backstory for him, which begins in chapter 2. Also, in later chapters, I may need to get permission from your other inspirations to possibly include their characters for some Defender action :)  
My second shout-out goes to Sir Gimp Of Baath. My thanks for sharing your unique vision of Pinkie Pie, which I partially borrowed for the first scene in my story (I did get permission to use that). People, go read his Causality fan-fic. It is absolutely incredible and you won't be disappointed.  
Anyway, here's to my first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora Flash opened her eyes, immediately closing them again as the feeling of white everything flooded her sight. After a moment she tried again, this time the blinding white of the hospital walls not nearly so intense. Her ears perked, the soft beeping of machines filling them and filling her with a sense of comfortable repetition. Once she felt she was awake enough to speak, she called out, "Hello? Is anypony here? Roving Gale?" A silent moment or two passed before a male Pegasus entered her line of vision. Roving Gale looked down at her with an indecipherable look upon his face.

Roving Gale was a beautiful Pegasus, even for a male. He was tall, and black as night. His mane was long, indigo and silky, as if made from the finest fabrics. His cutie mark was a loom, as was his trademark in fabrics made specially for Pegasi. His eyes were the most striking feature about him, though: His eyes were bright gold, and they stood out against his strong, black face like marbles in a black bag. Right now his eyes were telling Aurora that something was terribly, terribly wrong.

Aurora Flash, in all her multicolor glory, as we common in her family, was afraid to ask what troubled her husband. Aurora's gorgeous dark blue Pegasi body was accented with red, blue and green wings, much like her sister. Aurora's mane bore magenta, pink, and blue hues. All in all, she was a gorgeous edition to the Rainbow family. But right now she felt completely drained of any beauty, any good feelings she'd had before she'd gone under the anesthesia. She sat up in bed, a hoof reaching out for her lover, the touch alone pleading for some kind of answer.

Roving paused one last time before speaking up. He looked his wife straight in the eye, a tell-tale hitch taking in his breath as he spoke. "Aurora, um...the baby...h-he's fine, he's safe. But...Aurora, he'll never fly." Aurora took this all in quietly, nodding once. There was silence between them both as Roving moved in closer and sat beside his wife in bed, and wrapped his forelegs around her tightly. Aurora didn't really notice how tightly he was holding on to her until she had to wiggle a bit just to take a breath. As soon as the stale hospital air got inside her lungs, she began to bawl.

Cherry Joy frowned gently as the Pegasi couple laid their baby into the basket before them and slid baby and container across the desk. The husband, a tall Pegasus, black as night, began signing the release form in front of him, silent and somber as he set to the task of signing over his son to the orphanage they were all standing in. "Please..." Cherry broke the silence delicately, "Won't you reconsider? I'm sure there will be other ways to enjoy your son's life..." Aurora shook her head gently. Her eyes were sad, but persistant in this task. "He'll never fly. It's not just being unable to teach him to fly, but...if he were to fall through the clouds, he could be seriously injured, or he could die. I...We can't risk that."

Cherry sighed quietly, accepting the forelorn mother's explanation. She wanted to try harder, but she'd been trying to get the couple to change their minds for days now. Her own daughter, little Cheerilee, watched the whole scene from between the older mare's legs. She crept towards the basket, peering inside at the little baby colt. It was perhaps the most beautiful creature the two-year old had ever seen. It was midnight blue, had a full head of black hair, and gazed back at her with little golden eyes. A new baby brother for her to take care of? The little mare was always up for more family.

Cheerilee suddenly noticed something odd about the little Pegasus baby. Pegasi had wings, right? She glanced up at the two Pegasi adults currently signing their baby away. Their wings were large and strong. And yet, this little one barely had two little nubs protruding from his back. Where feathers should have been, long bony finger-like appendages stretched out across his back, gently moving up and down as the baby settled in for a nap. Cheerilee, being the innocent child that she was, looked up at the Pegasi adults and inquired, "What's wrong with his wings?"

_ Spark Storm, so named by his older Earth Pony sister, sat at his desk as he waited for class to begin. Five years had done much to change his appearence from his nearly naked body. His fur had grown deeper, a little darker. He had devloped two round, black markings around his muzzle and forehead, respectively. The wings on his back had developed as well, but as his parents had been told, they had grown in a way that would never allow for flight. His wings were bent at odd angles, and the bones had allowed for feathers that were too long and heavy, giving him a look oddly reminiscent of a peacock.

There were two new students in the class today. A red colt with a blonde mane, and an orange mare with an equally blonde mane. He'd thought about going over to say hi, but he'd really had enough of the teasing for one day. He scowled and looked in the direction of his most hated rival, Righteous River. His whole family was wealthy. River's older brother, Filthy Rich, was an up and coming businesspony, and made connections with all the businesses in Ponyville. River used this as an excuss to throw his weight around among the mares and colts at the school, a bully through and through.

Seeing his favorite punching bag glancing his way, River took this as a sign that the commoners were uprising again. This of course had to be fixed. He fixed his lackeys, Mint Bank and Trixie Lulamoon. Mint was...well, mint. All brawn and no brain. His father was employed by River's father, who was currently working on building a dam for the river. Trixie was another orphan, like Spark. She, however, had forever lived with dreams of grandeur and fame. She had the magic to back it up, but her tricks were underhanded and sneaky, unlike the blunt and tactless behaviours of her peers.

River approached Spark Storm, who by this time had looked to the front of the class, well aware of the grey pony's intentions. "Hey, peacock! I gotta ask..." He announced loudly. He grinned sadistically as he nodded his head to his lackeys, who took position on either side of Spark, surrounding him. Spark didn't move, a frown on his face as he simply concentrated on the blackboard at the front of the room. "What's it like being such a freak?" When he didn't get an answer, River pressed on. "So hey, I know you're in close with Cherry Joy and Cheerilee..." Spark Storm visibly bristled. "I know she's like your sister and all, but does Cheerilee ever visit you in the night and-" he was cut off as Spark had had enough. Taunt him all you like, but going after his sister was just dumb.

Spark Storm punched River right in the nose, hard enough to make him bleed, right before Mint came crashing into his shoulder, propelling him off River. Spark had been through this before. He landed on his feet. He quickly changed direction, however, as he saw the glow coming from Trixie's horn. He dashed towards her and flicked the tip of her horn hard enough to jerk her head back. "Ow!" she cried, falling hard onto her butt. "Nope." He said with a grin. Mint charged Spark once more, who deftly crouched and lifted the big green dope off his feet and onto his back. "Nope." He repeated. There was only one left, and River was just picking himself up off the ground, glaring at the Pegasus as he took an aggressive stance.

It all went black when a handkerchief suddenly wrapped itself around Spark's head, blinding him. He barely noticed the azure glow, tingling his scalp before it disappeared. He had little time to react before River rammed a hoof into his stomach, and Mint pounded the back of his head from behind at the same time. Spark nearly blacked out before he heard a scuffling sound, some shouts, and finally a resounding, deep "Nnnnope." Spark groaned quietly and pulled the handkerchief off his head and looked up. What he saw amused him to no end. Mint Bank, Trixie and River were all piled together, groaning and black-eyed. Beside him, offering him a hoof up, were the new students. Brother and sister he would learn later, in detention. Big Macintosh, and Applejack. The only friends he'd made there so far, besides his adopted sister Cheerilee.

And that, guys, is the end of chapter 2! I hope you've enjoyed the story thus far. I hope you're ready for the next chapter, it's gonna be a doozy!


	3. Chapter 3

Spark Storm spent the next three years of his life getting to know the Apple family. When he wasn't getting in trouble with River and his henchponies, he was spending time on the Apple farm, and often dragging Cheerilee with him. Not so much to make her suffer (she was often bored and complained to their mother that he was torturing her) but to make sure that River didn't get his hooves on her. She was bullied just as much as he was, and was less apt at defending herself when cornered than her brother.

Around his eighth Winter Wrap-Up, a new pony was admitted to the school. It was a cold winter Tuesday when she was escorted to town. The schoolchildren were outside playing when a carriage pulled up alongside the road. The little colts and mares all stood around as Cherry Joy, their teacher and guardian during the day, stepped up to greet the arriving passengers. Out stepped a middle-aged pony, wearing discreet clothing that looked like it belonged in the country. After him, bounced a tiny pink mare. Her hair was an impossible mess, as was her tail. She was absolutely adorable the way she bounced, and she seemed so happy to be making new friends.

That day, he decided to approach her after class. If he was going to make a new friend, it would have to be before Righteous River and his goons got to her first. Luckily, she was quickly on her way into town, following the elder pony that had brought her. He was going to surprise her by leaping at her and shouting 'Boo!', but to his surprise she turned just as he leapt and scared him instead. He skidded to a halt right in front of her, catching an eyeful of the most beautiful blue eyes he'd ever seen. "Hi there!" She crooned, reaching to take his hoof. "I'm Pinkie Pie! Did you know that I could tell you were coming to say hello? I bet you were just waiting all day to say hi to me! I could sorta tell. You were watching me all day, and you kept whispering to your friend who sits next to you and -" she would've kept rambling, and she hadn't stopped even after the elder pony held a hoof to her mouth with a light chuckle.

"Pinkamina, what did we discuss on the ride into town?" He asked gently. She contined to talk with a muffled voice for a moment before looking up into his eyes and laughed. It was quite honestly the most beautiful sound Spark had ever heard before. "That I talk and talk and talk and all it does is cause headaches." The elder pony blanched slightly, and let out a slightly uncomfortable chuckle. "Well, n-not in those words precisely, but...you should let your friend get a word in now and then, hm?" He laughed more warmly this time, and nodded to Spark before he stepped back to give the two some space. "Anyway, what's your name?" Pinkie smiled infectiously at the smitten pony before her, finally giving him time to speak. "Aaau..." He told her quite eloquently. "Er...My namy is Spark Storm...Um...I r-really like your hair." It was the most important thing he could come up with at the time, and he would berate himself for that for years to come.

"What, this old thing?" Pinkie giggle/snorted, while tossing her mane with a hoof. "I just got it three months ago." This statement boggled Spark's mind for months. He'd been asleep in bed when Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom had rocked Ponyville and it's surrounding communities. He shrugged it off. "So, um...where are you from?" He asked. "Who's the old colt who brought you here?" Pinkie glanced back at the older colt, who simply nodded with a warm smile. "That's my papa!" She turned back to Spark, making a happy little hop to accentuate 'papa'. "He's a rock farmer, and I am too, but he says that a rock farm is no place for me anymore." Spark's ears pulled back in shock at hearing this, but Pinkie quickly reassured him, "Oh, he's not saying he doesn't want me there, Papa says I'm too bright for such a lonely place!" Spark's heart started to warm at hearing this. "Well..." He gulped, gearing himself up for what would be the nail in the coffin he was quickly building. "Um...Maybe you can be the light in my dark corner?" He stared at her, horrified now of the words he'd forced out of his mouth. It was times like these he wished he was mute. Pinkie looked shocked, a look on her face that was beyond description. Suddenly, to his surprise, Pinkie closed the gap between them and hugged him tightly, nuzzling her face into his mane.

The afternoon was spent getting to know Pinkie Pie and her new caretakers, the Cakes. They were a loving couple, hoping to have children of their own someday. Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Big Mac, Cheerilee and Spark Storm had settled in nicely together. They often hung out at the orphanage, playing games and sharing meals. Their days together those next two years were the most wonderful years of Spark's life. Pinkie started helping out at Sugarcube Corner, Cheerilee had graduated elementary and was starting middle school. She had taken a keen interest in teaching, much like her mother. Applejack and Big Mac had come into their own since their grandmother had enrolled them in the school following the death of their parents. They grew stronger every day, Big Mac especially. Bucking apples for a living was suited to both of them, and both were gifted with different business skills and intelligence. It seemed only Spark Storm had yet to find his niche in life. Out of all his friends, of all the children in school, even, he was the only one without his cutie mark.

While Spark Storm and his friends had grown closer, Righteous River and his entourage had grown. Over the years he had convinced (bribed, more like it) Score, Hoops, and Dumb-bell to pay Spark Storm weekly visits. Being the bullies that they were, they were more than delighted to find fresh meat after Rainbow Dash had shown them just what she could do. A Pegasus that couldn't fly was downright useless, and they made sure to drive that point home with each and every word they threw at him. He would try to ignore them, but being ridiculed by these Pegasi who could barely function themselves was almost too much. If it hadn't been for Big Mac and Applejack running interference whenever they could, he would've gotten into serious trouble for fighting. Unfortunately, that's exactly the plan that was running through River's mind. He'd been humiliated at the hooves of those three, and he carried a heavy grudge. He had a plan to make them all pay for what had happened three years ago.

One day in the fall, the plan was put into motion. Directly after school, a fight broke out near the farm. Hoops and Score had ambushed Spark Storm, and were bombarding the lone Pegasi relentlessly, directing his movements towards Whitetail Woods. It wasn't long before Big Mac and Applejack heard the sounds of scuffling, and took off to help their friend. As they passed some bushes on the road, an Earth Pony and a Unicorn poked their heads out to watch the two farmers run off to rescue their friend. "Trixie, that's amazing!" River said, condescendingly petting the mare's head, a little too close for her liking. She shook him off, but smiled smugly at the praise. "Hmph. An illusion like this is child's play for me. " River rolled his eyes per the usual self-satisfied mare's bragging. "Whatever. Just stay with them for as long as you can. Keep them distracted while the rest of us deal with ol' Sparky. By the time we're done with him, no one will even remember that he was supposed to be a Pegasus." With a grin and a wink, he hopped out of the bushes and headed off to a rendevoux that would forever change his life.

Spark Storm was flying. Well, not flying like a Pegasus should, but he was flying nonetheless. Trees, branches, leaves and Pinkie Pie rushed through his view as he leapt from tree to tree. It was a new skill he'd discovered, something that thrilled and excited him. His balance, in due part to his massive feathers, had always been impeccable. He raced up and down the tree trunks, almost like a lizard. He found the strength in his hoof grip was strong, strong enough to climb tall trees easily. Suddenly inspired, he called out to Pinkie, "Hey! Um...I'm a little stuck." Hiding himself in the leaves of a low-hanging branch, he waited for her as she literally hopped over to where she'd heard his voice. "Silly colt, I told you to be careful. Everypony needs a manecut now and then!" All was silent for a moment. She arched a brow as she stared into the dark shade the tree provided. "Sparky?" She waited a moment longer before she tread closer into the shadow. She continued walking deeper, never realizing she was walking into Everfree territory. She also didn't notice the sinister eyes that watched from behind her, nor as the great wings spread threateningly. Quite suddenly, wings and hooves suddenly poked her backside. Pinkie Pie let out a decidedly girly shriek and backtracked, knocking over the pony that was hanging upside down by his hooves on the thick branch overhead.

Pinkie stumbled end over end until she was back in the sunlight, her eyes wide with fright. When she finally saw the trambled Spark Storm at her hooves, she glared heaven's wrath down upon him, and for a moment he thought she was going to cry. After what seemed like hours, she suddenly burst into maniacal laughter. She held her sides as she felt pressure building, the telltale signs that one is laughing too hard. Spark didn't know what to think. Had she gone mad? Or was that some time ago? He peered down at her with concern and worry on his face when she pulled him down on top of her, if for no other reason than to try and control her laughter. Spark honestly wondered if she was going to kill him. After a moments of being held against his will, she slowly loosened her grip on him. It soon became apparent to her that he hadn't moved away from her. Looking up at him inquisitively, she saw something there in his eyes that she'd seen every day, but was only now just noticing. A smile played across every feature of his face, especially his eyes. She realized it was a smile that she never saw him give to anyone else. It was her own personal smile, just for her. She felt a heat wash over her, starting from her face. This was something she'd never felt before, but that she somehow knew he'd always had for her. She'd made him wait for her to realize that it was there the moment they'd met. She reached for him, but at the very moment several shadows crept over the two of them. Big, round hooves pulled Pinkie Pie and shoved her roughly into the woods. She gave out a startled yelp as her sight, tumbling end over end, just caught sight of three big Pegasi and one weasly little Earth Pony surrounding Spark Storm.

o.0.o

* * *

Celestia stirred in her sleep. Alone, in her chambers, she felt that something was wrong. Terribly, terribly wrong. It was something that called to her, deep in her gut. That, and the tall, willowy figure of the draconequus standing before her. She couldn't see him clearly, as if he were standing in a thick fog. He shouldn't be here, not in this place, she thought to herself. Not until...At this thought, the Draconequus chuckled, it's lion paw lightly twisting it's goat beard. "_Oh, Celestia_..." It mused, amusement and a hint of sadism in it's voice. It peered at her through the fog, and although she could barely make it out, she knew, without a doubt, that he saw her clearly. "..._You're losing your grip_."

Celestia awoke with a violent gasp. She trembled in fear. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Something was causing the spell to break, something happening before it's time. She burst out of her chambers, frightening several guards standing outside her door. "GUARDS!" She bellowed. They stared at her from the floor where they'd fallen. Their royal matriarch hadn't yelled at them like this since...well, ever. She stared at them pointedly for a moment before they recovered. The only captain among them, a tall Pegasus that came up to her shoulders, saluted. "Yes, your majesty! What seems to be the problem?" Celestia seemed stumped by this question. The problem here was, she didn't know what the problem was. This fact infuriated her, and urgency was taking over diplomacy. "I don't know!" She snapped. The captain blinked. Was this a joke? Was he being set up by the Princess herself? If so, he didn't find it very funny. He was about to tell her so when she took off down the hallway as fast as her tall frame could carry her. She leapt over several hoofmaidens, banked around a trio of guards, and finally burst out of the nearest window, sending glass down to the gardens below. She searched until she found what she was looking for: A tall, sinowy form of a statue, poised as if singing.

'_Discord_!' She practically spat in his direction. In her mind, the connection she'd felt getting stronger over the past few years displayed the same image she'd seen in her dream. He towered over her, a calm and patient look, hands folded behind his back. His image was nearly clear, something she'd been dreading the moment she'd woken up. For her to be completely at peace with the situation, he would have to be completely hidden by the fog in her mind. This was not good. 'Celestia!' He smiled down at her, as happy as somepony finding a long lost friend. 'So good to see you. You haven't been by to see me in so long, I was beginning to wonder -' Celestia cut him off furiously. She was in no mood for pleasantries. 'Enough! What is happening? Why is the spell breaking?' It was a long shot simply asking him. He'd been sealed in stone for over two thousand years. Not usually the best incentive to cooperate if it was simply to strengthen the seal, so of course it amused him to see her this panicked. He leaned forward, his face so nearly clear that she could easily see the smirk on his face. 'Why? Why not? Don't you think it's about time I came out to play? I've missed you, Celestia. I've missed what we could accomplish together.' She sneered, taking a few steps back away from him. 'Oh, come now, my dear. Just think about it for a moment, hm?' He stepped away from her again, turning to look thoughtfully into the abyss that was his prison. 'What could make the spell on my prison break? Certainly not a problem with the elements...hm?' He accented the last word, glancing back at her cheekily. She stared at him dumbly, apparently confused. '...Why would you help me?' He chuckled darkly at this as he stepped closer to her and leaned his head in once again, a sadistic smile on his face. 'You think I'm helping you? Well...I suppose I am. See, it's just so boring in here. A little fun, a game of chance, would at least help to lighten the mood. I think you'd better get on the ball, Celestia. Your window of opportunity won't last the day. Better go see what's going on outside, hm?' He laughed once more, his voice echoing as he once again became obscured by fog.

* * *

Oh, snap! What does Discord have to do with this? What's going to happen with Spark Storm? Find out next time :D


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that Spark Storm saw was Pinkie Pie tumbling into the Everfree Forest, head over heels. For the briefest of moments it seemed like she'd cartwheeled away from a tender moment into a dance frenzy, but then he noticed the hooves surrounding him.

He heard a symphony of "Oof!" and "Ow!" and "Stickers!". It might have made him smile if he weren't surrounded by five of the faces highest on his 'I don't want to look at your ugly mugs' list. His good feelings from before were quickly erased, and that itself made him very upset.

"What do you jerks want today? And you better apologize to Pinkie when she gets back here." Spark spat, eyes directed to River. He knew he was behind this. He always was.

A brief, cruel smile drifted over River's face. He glanced lazily at Mint, and gestured with his head towards the woods. "Mint, why don't you go apologize to the pink wonder?" This confused Mint for a moment before realization hit him. "Oh. Right. 'Apologize'. Ahuhuh. " He smirked and trotted off.

"What do you think you're-" Spark was cut off as the three Pegasi prevented him from following Mint. He glared at them, baring his teeth. The three of them chuckled. Something was different about the way they surrounded him. Their intent was practically palpable.

"This is funny, guys. You know I always stomp your heads in." Spark said, trying to keep a brave face. It was true, but usually he had Big Mac's help, or Applejack's. Today was going to be a real test. "You're alone today, 'Sparkler'." River shot back at him. "You're all alone, and your little girlfriend is gonna have a few new colors on her face when Mint is done with her."

At this, Spark Storm's anger grew. He scowled, digging his hooves into the ground as he prepared to strike at River's stupid face. He could feel his useless feathers start to quiver. It was a new sensation, but he paid it no mind as he launched himself at the rich brat.

Mint smirked at the sounds of fighting behind him. The odds were stacked against the dark Pegasus, but he didn't care. As long as he got to have his fun. He had hit fillies before, and Pinkie Pie had long been on his list. She laughed too much, was happy too much.

"Hey, come out and play little piggy!" He snickered to himself. The little pink fluffball was a little softer than most, but lately she'd begun to be a little fussy about it. When he didn't get a response, Mint wondered if she'd gotten past him and back to the clearing where the fight was.

The big colt continued into the Everfree, calling out insults here and there. The pink pony suddenly appeared from a bush, yelling "SURPRISE!" Mint yelped and turned around, blushing with embaressment at being caught with his guard down. Pinky giggled and hopped back into the bushes.

Mint charged in after her, head down, intent on simply trampling her. He didn't realize that the bushes gave way to a tree. He ran headlong into it, knocking him to his haunches. Unsurprisingly, his hard head protected him from too much damage. He'd have a bump, but other than that he simply got to his feet and looked for his victim.

He might have found her to the side, holding her sides from laughing quietly. But instead his vision went black and the pain began. He had loosened a bee hive from the treem and had fallen directly on his head. He began screaming. "Aah! Not the bees! Not the bees! AAAAH They're in my eyes! AAAAAAARGH!"

Mint ran around in circles, blind and in pain as the bees the poor colt over and over. "Help me! Pinkie, help me! I'm sorry! Help me!" Despite all the bullying he had done to her over the years, Pinkie couldn't just let the poor pony suffer. She ran up to him, turned, and bucked the hive off his head.

The bees were now stinging her as well, but she bit back the tears as she pushed herself into Mint's side, guiding him into a run. "Ow! Owie! F-follow me!" She grunted as more bees stung her sides. Mint ran with her, and eventually they came out of the forest and made it to a clearing with a stream. Both of them jumped in where the bees couldn't follow.

After a few minutes, the bees left. The two ponies, swollen with bee stings, glanced at each other as they crawled onto land. Pinkie frowned sadly at Mint. She didn't like him, but he hadn't deserved to be attacked so viciously. Suddenly remembering why he had been chasing her in the first place, she braced herself for more bullying.

It didn't come. He stared at her with anger and tears in his swollen eyes. Finally, after moments of silence, "I'm supposed to beat the crap out of you, Pinkie. But...I guess it can wait till later. I'll just tell 'em you look even worse than I do." He started to walk away from her, intent on going home and resting up.

He stopped before getting too far, his conscience getting the better of him. "...Thanks, Pinkie." Pinkie Pie stared after him as he left. Did he just thank her? She felt a soft smile pulling at her lips before she remembered. Spark Storm was in trouble...

Pinkie Pie arrived on the scene to see Spark holding his own against his four attackers. They tried to keep him enclosed, but he was fast. Too fast to really keep him penned in. He was more agile and a better fighter than any of them.

Spark already had plenty of bruises, and it looked like his forehead was bleeding. However, the other four looked worse. All three Pegasi looked like they'd had enough. Their attacks were getting sloppy. Righteous River looked the most exhausted. He was covered in dirt and his usually perfect hair was sweaty and disheveled.

Seeing Spark Storm mostly unhurt brought Pinkie Pie's spirits soaring. She was so happy that she started to cheer for him. Having been in deep focus while fighting, this brought his attention to the pink mare that was hopping up and down in place and 'woo'ing. That was enough for Hoops. He took the opportunity to land a solid hoof on Spark's jaw, sending him sprawling to the ground.

Pinkie gasped, covering her mouth with her hooves. She had accidently caused Spark to take a hard hit. She growled, and blindly ran towards the fray. Spark shook his head of the stars that were swirling around his head. When he saw Pinkie furiously approaching, he called, "Pinkie! Stay out of it!"

River scowled as Pinkie ran closer. What was that fool Mint doing? Still, this made things easier. "Score! Pin her down!" The heavy Pegasus smirked and launched himself into the air, and came up behind the blindly charging Earth pony. He bowled her over, and then sat on her belly.

Pinkie Pie gasped as the intense weight of the obese Pegasus weighed down on her. She grunted as she tried to wiggle out from under the bully, but this was one paperweight that wasn't light as paper. Spark Storm let out an angry shout, and blindly charged at Score. This was the moment that River was waiting for.

The other two Pegasi came down on Spark from above, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there. Spark growled threateningly, trying to push the two Pegasi off him, but they pressed their hooves down onto his legs and back, digging painfully.

"Finally..." River said, slightly out of breath. He approached Spark, landing one final slap to his face. He laughed at the angry grunt from the down Pegasus. Spark prepared for more, but River instead walked over to where Pinkie lay, fruitlessly battering against Score's back.

"You know, this has been a long time coming, you freak. You've been annoying me since day one, and I'm tired of it." He looked down at Pinkie, now staring up at him, partly in fear and partly in anger. "Why do you always have to be such a mean, meany-mean pants?" She demanded. She was getting scared now as he stood over her.

"You two are both freaks, you know that? That freak over there can't fly. What's he good for? Nothing! And you! Why the hell are you always so happy? You're so annoying!" He paced back and forth now. He'd had a whole speech planned out for this moment. It'd been a long time coming, but now that the moment had come, he found himself without his prepared speech. That annoyed him even more.

"Sh-shut up, brat!" Storm shouted. "Leave her out of this! If you want to beat me black and blue, then do it! I swear, if you touch her -" He yelped in pain as Hoops brought a hoof down to the middle of his back. "Don't worry. We're -gonna- paint you black and blue, and her, too!" Hoops hissed into Spark's ear.

"Yes. Yes we are. Starting with her. And you," River said, pausing as he lifted a hoof over Pinkie's face. "You can watch. If you want someone to blame, though, blame yourself. This is your fault for being born and being an inconveniece to everypony." And with that, he brought his hoof down to strike Pinkie, causing her to cry out in pain.

It was all Spark Storm could think about as his feathers started to flutter. Another strike. Pinkie was crying openly now. Spark Storm's entire body was tensing, pushing up against the bigger Pegasi holding him down. He let out a shout as his wings suddenly came to life. Hoops and Dumb-bell wisely backed off as Spark Storm shot to his feet.

River looked back at Spark. "What are you two doing? Do you want this to-" He was cut off as a sudden light zig-zagged into the air and hit him, lifting him off his feet and propelling him away from Pinkie where he landed on his side. A painful numbing feeling spread out across his chest. He coughed once and started to stand.

Spark Storm's back was quivering with light and sparks. He was hyperventilating as a new feeling, a surge of power flowed through him. There was a numbing, throbbing feeling at the base of his wings. It hurt, but it felt good, like has holding something new, something powerful in his wings.

His feathers were twitching as if they had a life of their own. They were shifting, rubbing together, electricity dancing in little bolts between them. Sparks face was a picture of rage. He didn't know what was happening to him, and he didn't care. River had taken it too far, and he honestly didn't care if it was the last thing River ever did.

He didn't see Score get off of Pinkie Pie. He didn't see the three Pegasi take off. He saw Pinkie Pie's face, which was bleeding a little from her mouth as she got up shakily. He saw River. He saw blood on River's right hoof. Pinkie's blood. This was all he needed to see as he ran towards River and launched himself into a headbutt.

River let out a surprised shout as Spark's head connected with his chest. He fell down again, hooves over his chest, where he had been burned. Spark Storm loomed over him, the dancing lights in his wings growing in intensity. "You are so dead." He said menacingly. River looked up at Spark Storm, and he believed him.

Pinkie Pie sniffled and rubbed the last of her tears from her eyes. She looked over to where Spark Storm was standing over River. She rubbed her eyes again, unsure if what she was seeing was real. His wings were erect, and constantly shifting back and forth. Electric lights danced inbetween his feathers. And there was River, on the ground, holding his hooves over what looked like a burn wound.

River looked up at Spark with fear in his eyes. He backed away slowly, and raised a hoof to Spark defensively. "H-hey, take it easy. I...I didn't mean any harm..." Spark Storm's eyes, as wide with anger as they were, opened wider. "No harm? NO HARM?" As he shouted, another line of blinding light shot down on River, landing on his side.

River screamed, twitching as the electricity shook his body. He tried to limp away. Fear and pain hindered his logic. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't care, so long as it stopped the horrible pain he was feeling.

Pinkie Pie stared in horror as Spark Storm ran after the panicked pony. 'No more, please...' she thought as she ran after the bully's attacker. "Spark! Enough, he's had enough! Please stop!" Her calls fell on deaf ears as all the years of embarrassment, bullying and pain came flying from Spark's wings and searing River's skin.

Celestia stared at the violent scene before her. She stood in the shadows of the Everfree Forest, alone. Her royal guard had been ordered to stand down just outside of the Ponyville borders, and were ready to intervene at a moment's notice. Ordinarily, an adult wouldn't need to step intervene with a simple scrap. But then, this situation wasn't so simple.

The scene before her was unlike anything she'd seen before. It looked violent. It looked dangerous. But more than that, something about this fight was weakening the seal keeping Discord in his stone prison. His words about a problem with the Elements had urged her to check.

While her connection with the Elements had long since severed, she could still feel them and where they would appear next. What she saw here was two of the Elements, and one of them was in danger of being horribly misused. If something didn't happen soon to calm the situation, the seal on Discord would indeed break.

Spark Storm looked down at the burned and broken Earth Pony before him. He had struck three more times, and none of it seemed enough. Years of abuse and strife fueled his rage, and no amount of damage he did seemed to help calm him.

River cried tears of pain as he looked up at the vengeful Pegasus. He had never felt such fear, such pain. "Please..." he muttered weakly, his voice shaking. "Please, I-I'm sorry! I'll never bother you aga-" his words turned to screams as more electricity hit him again.

Spark Storm let out a bark of a laugh. Really? The little punk was asking for mercy? Forgiveness, even? Spark had not an ounce of forgiveness for the little brat. Consequences be damned, there would be no forgiveness. He readied yet another strike when he felt a pair of forelegs wrap around him. There was a sound foreign to his ears as he heard Pinkie Pie scream.

Pinkie held onto Spark Storm, ignoring the sudden, searing pain running through her body as she held on to him tightly. "Spark! It's time to stop! You're killing him, you have to stop!" She was oblivious to the fact that she was screaming out her words, inflected with horrible, numbing pain.

Spark Storm stared at Pinkie, with her head buried tightly against his neck. It took only a moment to realize that he was causing her pain. Almost instantly his wings fell harmlessly around the both of them, like a billowing sheet. The thrill of causing pain quickly gave way to guilt, and Spark Storm nearly joined Pinkie in sobbing.

He turned to her and took her in his forelegs. He met no resistance as she melted against him, taking large, sobbing breaths. The pain soon left her, but she stayed leaning against him, bawling her eyes out. "Pinkie, I..." He sighed and remained silent, resolving to hold her, and hope that she could forgive him, oblivious to the smoking body at their hooves.

Celestia let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She had been ready to intervene when she saw the pink pony throw herself onto the attacking Pegasus. At that moment she knew the situation had been dissolved. A crisis averted. If the Earth Pony hadn't been there to stop him...

Hearing a huff of indignity inside her head, she turned inward for a moment to see the image of Discord slowly becoming obscured by a heavy fog. The seal had remained unbroken, and was in the process of repairing itself now that the danger was over. 'Hmph...Love. Love always triumphs. So -boring-.' He waved her off, settling himself in for more prison time.

Celestia couldn't help but chuckle as Discord pouted. 'Of course...love won't always save the day, Celestia.' She frowned at this statement. Unable to let her curiosity remain silent, she took a tentative step towards the now nearly blurred Draconequus. 'And what do you mean by that?'

He turned towards her once more, his eyes no longer mischevious, but deadly serious as the fog finally covered his form and obscured him from view. 'Oh, you'll see. These next few years are going to be -fun-, Celestia. I know I won't want to miss it.' He chuckled darkly before the spell was finally complete.

And that's it for chapter 4! Chapter 5 will see the consequences of Spark Storm's actions. Nothing will ever be the same. Well, almost nothing ;)


End file.
